The Princess and The Resistance
by Srai
Summary: Fiore's King, after a sad incident, has banned ALL Magic in Fiore and is capturing the remaining mages to kill them. But that dosn't stop Fairy Tail does it? And it also dosn't stop the Princess either. Planning on some NaLu but we'll see where it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I finally have time for a second fic! This story is actually based on a dream I had, so I wrote it down. Well it took some time 'til I could write it down cause my little bro broke my computer. I just can't survive with a computer! So I was close to going crazy! But finnaly it was fixed. Anyway, I also give thanks to all the people that read, reviewed, or favorited my first story: "Natsu and Happy's Web Scam." You guys are AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. It would ****STINK**** if I did. Emphasize on the stink.**

**The Princess and The Resistance**

Chapter 1:

"I can't believe I found it." A figure thought as she surveyed a building. Craning her neck, she sneered. So many people thought she was a dumb and snobby teen. But she was SO not. She ran away from home, traveled alone for god knows how many miles while following little clues and pure instincts, and found the impressively well-hidden Fairy Tail Resistance Base. Yep, so not dumb and snobby.

"Oh ya, I'm good." She said with a satisfied smirk on her face**.**

Just then a strong gust of wind came, interrupting her thoughts. Wrapping her cloak tighter around her curvaceous body and pretty face, her mind returned to the task at hand.

_Okay, maybe not so good. I should have thought about how I'm gonna enter this place. I mean __obviously Fairy Tail isn't gonna watch a stranger walk in and say 'sup? Especially __not __a stranger who they would think __might be __their enemy._ _The guild clients mostly reach them with an untraceable number at their own risks. Whoever hires Fairy Tail is immediately arrested. _She sighed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled suddenly to nobody in particular while banging her head on a tree. The birds shrieked and flew away at the impact of her head on the trunk. Other than them, her voice and the wind were the only things you could hear in the unmapped and unknown island forest.

The guild had probably found the small island by accident and chose to relocate the guild deeply into the forest while they guarded and hid it with a herd of monsters and an illusion of a stone , the monsters were NOT a good experience, and it took some time to figure out you could walk through the wall. But, it was worth it.

"Haaaa…" she sighed again. _I gotta compose myself_ she thought. _Well there's no other way, I might as __well __just walk into Fairy Tail_. So, she straightened her back and started walking somewhat confidently towards the guild. But then, she suddenly took some steps back. She tried again but came back too. _Come on _she thought. _I gotta do this_.

But all of a sudden, two smaller versions of herself appeared on her shoulders. It was strange though. There was something very different about her conscience today. One said:

"Wait, you can't go in there! What if they start attacking you all at once as soon as you come in?! They could keep you prisoner! That'll be horrible."

But the other one said:

"Hey, you gotta take a risk. You gave a lot to come here. Don't give up now! Go, go, go!" Though Scared one had a point, Brave one said what she really had to do. So once again, she tried to go forward. She kept going. And finally, she was inside Fairy Tail.

**So how was it? I'm keeping the cloaked figure anonymous for now. But try to guess who it is in your reviews. Soooo, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! So here is the second chapter. Thanks to all you peeps who reviewed or favorited the first chapter ** Big Kiss**. Most of you guessed who the cloaked figure is, here's a hint, she isn't OC. But she won't be revealed here. Maybe in the next chapter… oh and NaLu might not come for a while**Sad face**. I know, I hope too there will be NaLu soon. We'll see how it goes…:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. It would STINK if I did. Emphasize on the stink.**

**The Princess and The Resistance**

Chapter 2:

As soon as the girl got inside the guild, one thought struck her. Fairy Tail was not at all what she expected. _The guild barely noticed me enter!_

It was really noisy. People were drinking, dancing, and fighting. Also, there was a cute pink haired boy that was fighting a black haired boy who had no clothes on. Wait, no clothes on… Kyaa!, she screamed in her mind. She would've screamed out loud but she didn't want anybody to notice her. She looked around a bit more. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Her body tensed _Oh no_, she thought. _They noticed me_.

She turned around carefully. There was the black haired boy, except with no underwear. Wait, no underwear... She was about to scream when he asked:

"Hey can I borrow your underwe…" SMACK!

"Heck no!" She shouted. When she saw that giant footprint on the guy's face, she smirked, satisfied with her work. However, as soon as she turned back around, her face met with the pointy end of a sword. The wielder was a scary looking red haired woman.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded staring with her brown eyes. The cloaked girl did not answer.

"I've never seen you here before." When she didn't reply again the woman announced:

"Intruder alert!"

**Okay, so this was a very short chapter but I've got a house to help paint, so I'm really busy. I hope the next chapter will be more satisfying. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my people! Here's the long awaited chapter, the chapter where the cloaked figure is revealed! Lets see who it is…**

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. It would STINK if I did. Emphasize on the stink.**

**The Princess and The Resistance**

Chapter 3:

**Gray's POV**

"Intruder alert."

As soon as Erza said it, the whole guild stopped whatever they were doing and got into a fighting looked towards the mysteriously cloaked girl. Of course, I was still recovering from the kick she gave me. I mean sheesh, I just asked for her underwear!

**Normal POV**

Taking a sharp intake of breath while rubbing where he got hit, Gray stood up. He then went face to face with Erza.

"Gray! I have two things to reprimand you for. First of all, it's not decent to ask for a girl's underwear and appear to her without yours!"

"Since when has this guild ever been decent?" He muttered looking away.

"What was that?" Erza asked threateningly, suddenly becoming huge and looking down at him. Out of nowhere, it seemed that a dark aura had just enveloped the redheaded woman.

"Nothing!" Gray squeaked shrinking under her glowering look.

"Hahaha!" The guild laughed. This was a scene you'd always see in Fairy Tail. Even the cloaked girl laughed.

"Haha! Ice Brain, you're such a coward! Can't believe you're scared of Erza" a pink haired boy said coming up and pointing at Gray. The said person was about two retort, but Erza beat him to the punch.

"You wanna say something, Natsu?" she asked the same way she did for Gray. And like Gray, Natsu shrunk and squeaked a 'no'. This brought a really big laugh from the cloaked girl again. Erza glared at her, making her fall silent. After which, the redheaded knight returned to her normal size. The guild went back to their normal activity, trusting Erza to handle the intruder as she usually did.

"Back to the matter at hand," Erza said, clearing her throat. She turned to Gray. "Second of all, why didn't you alert everybody when you saw an intruder? There could have been a security breach!"

"Well she doesn't look that suspicious…"

"Gray," Erza smiled as she spoke with venom in her voice. "She's wearing a cloak and is obviously trying to hide her face." The smile fell. "How's that not suspicious?" She roared pointing to the cloaked girl.

Gray looked to where she was pointing The cloaked girl, who was daydreaming, stood up straighter and started to back up towards the door. But then, she bumped into a smiling girl with white hair and blue eyes. Now the clocked figure started heading back towards Erza, but then back to the white haired girl. She knew she was surrounded, but she figured the angelic white haired girl was better than the scary redheaded woman who was holding a sword

"Now Erza," Mira began. "Do speak more quietly. You're frightening the girl! Before you commence the interrogation, let her sit down and have a drink. She's obviously tired from a long journey."

Gray raised his eyebrows. The cloaked figure slumped with relieved that Erza wasn't gonna kill her, at least not now, and Erza was taken back by this suggestion, but she trusted Mira.

_But_, wondered Gray, _how __can __Mira see the girl __is __tired? H__er face __and body __are __covered._ Mira led the figure to a table and sat her down. Gray sat down too at a table near hers and started watching her.

"Let me go get you a drink." Said Mira. The cloaked figure just nodded in response. _Hmmm_, Gray thought. _She hasn't talked at all except when I asked for her underwear_.

"Heck no!" he remembered. _She had a very pretty__,__ determined voice_.

"Mira, what is the meaning of this? It is standard protocol that we interrogate all intruders first. You've always gone along with this." Gray heard Erza whisper to Mira.

"Well," Mira began. "A lot of intruders lie, so I thought 'why not put a truth potion in a drink and give it to the intruder?'. That way, she can't lie!"

Realization swept across Erza's face. "Of course! You're a genius Mira!"

_And she is_, Gray thought as Mira went behind the bar. _Plus she's really pretty. A lot of guys in the guild fall for her. Of course they were also terrified of her when we were younger. She was eevillll. _Gray shuddered. _We don't want her to become like that again!_

After a while, Mira came back with a drink and set it down on the cloaked intruder's table. The said person drank it down greedily.

"Now Erza, you can start the interrogation!" Mira said cheerfully. The cloaked figure who until then looked relaxed, tensed up. Erza brought up a chair and started to polish her sword, obviously showing that she was not scared to use it. The cloaked figure tried to sit as far away as she could from the blade. Gray watched carefully.

"Take off your hood, NOW!" Erza demanded. The cloaked figure hesitated but reached for her hood. Slowly, her fingers pulled the hood down and pushed her blonde hair out of her face revealing her chocolate brown orbs.

Gray's breath got caught in his throat. She's really pretty, _especially for an intruder Most of them are men from the council trying to infiltrate us. And they arn't handsome at all! Ew, that made me sound gay, ughh!_

Most of the guild members had stopped to watch this and they gasped too. Everyone could see she that was beautiful and innocent looking, but Erza remained unaffected.

"What's your name?" The now un-cloaked figure looked around, most likely trying to make up a name.

"Heh" _Mira was right, she would lie. Correction, try to lie_, Gray thought.

Finally, the figure started to speak:

"My name is Layla, her Highness Princess Lucy Heartifilia of Fiore!" As soon as Lucy said it, she clamped her hand over her mouth in shock, Gray and Erza's mouths fell open, and the whole guild screamed:

"What?!"

It was Erza who regained her composure first.

"Capture Princess Lucy Heartifilia of Fiore!"

**So yeah, the cloaked figure is Lucy! Is it a shock or no? REVIEW!**

**P.S Next Update May Be Late 'Cause School Starts Soon, Kay? Be Patient With ME Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Da, da, da! So Lucy's the cloaked figure and a princess huh. I think a lot of people saw that coming. But she seems to be in some trouble right now. So let's see what happens…**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. It would ****STINK**** if I did. Emphasize on the stink.**

**The Princess and The Resistance**

**Chapter 4:**

**Lucy's POV**

"Capture Princess Lucy Heartifilia of Fiore!"

As soon as Erza said it, I tried to escape thinking Ohhh my god; I should have listened to my scared conscience! Regret filled me as I realized I was surrounded and Fairy Tail members prepared to use magic to capture me. Erza re-equipped her armor (Cool, re-equip magic!), Mirajane changed into Satan soul (Cool, take over magic!), Gray put his hands together, and the cute pink haired guy I noticed earlier threw his head back. What can I do?!

"Wait," I yelled. "I'm on your side, I can help, I wanna fight against my Lord Father, the King!"

I closed my eyes and braced myself, waiting for some really powerful blows. But all I felt was magic hit the walls close around me; and I mean REALLY close around me. One blast took off a couple strands of my hair! When I finnaly got the courage to open my eyes, I saw that Erza and Mirajane were able to stop attacking me just in time, but a few others JUST managed to directs their attacks beside me, damaging the walls. Gray had put an ice cage around me (Cool, Ice Magic!) and the pink hair guy roared out flames at Gray. Wait, can it be? Oh my god! It's the Salamander! The fire Dragon slayer! Rumors around the castle say he's really strong with rare magic and that he can beat a lot of father's guards by himself. But right now he's fighting with Gray?

**Normal POV**

"Why'd ya hit me with your flames Natsu, you were supposed to be aiming at her!" Gray yelled at Natsu while pointing at me.

"Well I could have swallowed my own flames to stop my attack, but it's more fun to shoot at you" The guy named Natsu replied with a devil grin.

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice princess!"

They kept shooting insults at each other, getting up close until Erza intervened.

"Shut it!" she yelled. She then turned back to face princess Lucy.

"Explain, what d'ya mean you want to fight against your father. Or is that a trick? If you try anything we'll capture you and… well I won't reveal what would happen." Erza giggled devilishly.

Lucy gulped. _Huh, she means business, as expected of Titania. Might as well tell my history, now that they know who I am._ And she began to speak.

" So ya I'm princess Lucy. Okay. I'm suppose to be on my father side, barely know anything, dress up in fluffy gowns and have servants wait on me," she started in disgust. "When many mages are being treated cruelly. Typical princess life."

The guild hung on to her every word.

"You see, a while back that was exactly what I was doing. Until that is my Lord father's "business" meeting took place. You all know of my mother, Queen Layla's death I presume?"

The guild nodded. "Yes such a kind soul taken by cancer." Erza said sadly.

"Cancer!" Lucy muttered in disgust.

"Speak louder." Erza demanded.

"Right. So ever since my mother died, my father has been so presumed with "business" that he barely even cares for me. I'm practically being raised by my Governess. He even forgets my birthday!" The princess said sadly.

Many sympathetic looks went around the room.

"So I was being ignored as usual but I really wanted to know what was happening in that meeting that was so important. So I snuck out of my room and watched the meeting from a hole in the wall that I had discovered. And you know what I saw?" Lucy asked for the suspense. She was sorta enjoying telling her story as she watch the mighty Fairy Tail listen quietly like kids.

"I saw," she started, "My father talking to one of his few licensed mage guilds, part of his secret military branch the M.I.C, mage eliminating circle."

"Damn M.I.C!" Natsu yelled. "Because of them so many mages died. They can use magic to kill instead of weapons like the King's guards and soldiers. They're at such a high place in the military."

"Yeah, Fairy Tail was offered a placement but we declined because we would've had to kill innocent people. Fairy Tail never kills the innocent!" Erza added. A cheer went up at her last words.

"To continue…" Lucy said impatiently, "So I saw a member guild of M.I.C and they were bringing in a line of mages, and then heating them up in a microwave like structure until they melted and died."

Tears prickled at Lucy's eyes. _The brutality, the screams! How can someone overheat a person to kill them? How can they see melted flesh? And my father, he just laughed! I hate him! _The tears spilled.

"After I saw what my father enjoyed doing instead of taking care of me, I decided I can't stay with such a brutal man! I searched the top resisting guilds like Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus and decided to look for you guys, fight with you, and here I am!"

The guild was shocked into silence. _That__'__s how the mages were killed! Really?!_ An angry aura settled on the people.

Natsu was the one to break the silence. "How could that bastard King!"

But Erza had other questions.

"How can we trust you? How do we know you weren't sent to infiltrate us?" Erza asked suspiciously.

She has to tell the truth," Mira cut in. "She's still under the truth potion, remember?"

"Right," Erza agreed. "So Princess Lucy…"

"Just Lucy."

"Ok Lucy, How do you wanna help?"

"Well first off, I know where and what's happening to your missing member, Macao Conbolt."

**Yay! The explanation's over! So how was it? Review!**

**P.S. I know the method of how to kill mages is weird, unrealistic, and brutal, but it's the first thing I thought of and I sorta got it from the Hunger games series which I love. So please don't say anything about that.**

**P.S.S. Next Update May Be Late 'Cause School started, Kay? Be Patient with ME Please!**


End file.
